


Again

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): C. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Again

Coco pounds into the writhing girl underneath him. Her nails digging into his back as she cums again.

“Johnny.” She moans, her body stuck between pulling him closer and pushing him away.  
He dips his head, groaning into her neck at the sound of his legal name falling from her lips. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.” He repeats his words from earlier, when he feels her try to push him away. “When you go back to work in two days, I want you limping. I want you to look like you just got fucked. If your boss doesn’t leave you alone then,” he nips at her neck. “I’m going to mark every single inch of your neck, Y/N.”

One of his hands drift in between their bodies, fingers playing with her clit. She whines at the feeling too sensitive from just cumming. “Coco.”  
He smirks at her, rubbing her clit faster, “what you want to cum again?”  
She shakes her head, back arching as the feeling of him inside her and his fingers on her clit becoming too much.

She clenches around him, cumming a third time. Her hands, leaving his back to to grasp at his hair.

He pulls out of her slowly, fingers that were on her clit, wrapping around his dick, as he starts to stroke himself. A minute cumming all over her stomach.

“You promise I’ll be limping?” She mumbles, close to falling asleep.  
He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before getting out of the bed. “Promise.”


End file.
